


Lost in the Slender Woods

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: Slender Man Thinks That The Avengers Are Cute [1]
Category: Slender (The Game), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Creepy pasta - Freeform, F/M, Horror, M/M, Scared!Avengers, Scary, Slender, Slender Man plays with the Avengers, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's vacation time and Holloween is coming up soon. Tony wants to perk up everyone's Scare-O-Meters. He was planning on taking them to a haunted mansion in England, but he hears about an even better place; The Slender Woods. Join our favorite heros in taking on SLENDER MAN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation plans should not be left to Tony to decide...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lil` squishies! I love the Slenderman game and I just wanted to play up a scenario where the Avengers meet this infamous creature!
> 
> ~P.S. This is on Fanfiction.net also.

"I know what you're thinking- No, no, no. DON'T-" Tony Stark yelled as he was blasted out of the sky by a huge Doombot. He was flung through the air and slammed into the side of a building, making it crumble ontop of him. 

"Tony!" Steve shouted. He had to get to him. If anything happened to Tony- He never finished the thought as another Doombot punched him in the gut. Steve hunched over gasping. The robot was about to hit him again but an arrow suddenly lodged itself into the side of it's head, making it melt. The bot twitched one last time before it fell. Steve looked over to the top of a building a block away and saw Clint. He nodded his head in thanks and took off to the building that fell on Tony. "Tony? Tony!" Steve yelled as he searched through the debris. 

"Ugh... take your time, take your time." Tony groaned from under a collapsed wall. He started to push it off of him, but Steve picked it up the rest of the way and flung it off to the side.

"Tony! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Steve said franticly as he fluttered his hands around Tony's body. 

"Obviously. To both." Tony said as he picked himself up. "We really need a vacation." 

"Stark, report." Fury's voice barked through the comms. 

"Well, all of the Doombot are dead, a building descided to fall for me, I mean, who wouldn't? I'm gorgeous." 

"Stark, the rest?"

"All right, all right. Cap's with me, Big Guy's asleep in a little nest of rubble down 25th street, Black Widow and Hawkeye are headed this way."

"Good. I'll see you in Medical."

"Let's see, um no? I'll be in my tower if you don't need me."

"Stark-" Fury's disaproving voice was cut off as Tony cut the connection.

"Tony-" Steve started.

"Just don't okay? We've had a long day and I just want to go home, cuddle with you as I plan our vacation."

"Vacation? Wha-"

"Now, now do you want to keep on yamering out here in the cold, or do you want to cuddle?" Tony raised an eyebrow, knowing which one he'll choose.

"Just get yourself checked, and then we'll go home. Deal?" It was Steve's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Tony sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Fifteen minutes." 

The next few moments were filled with the Avengers getting everything patched up, heading to S.H.E.I.L.D. and then finally going home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tony rounded up all of the Avengers via JARVIS and settled them in the living room. 

Tony stood in the middle of the room and clapped his hands together. "Alrighty! You are all wondering why I've brought you all here. It's-"

"Yeah, no. We know exactly why you've brought us here." Clint interrupted. 

Steve spoke up as well. "You were whining all day yesterday about having a 'much needed vacation.' I just don't think we have the time."

Tony shook his head. "Thats just the point! We never have the time for anything! Soooooo, since halloween is coming up in a few days, I've booked us to spend a whole week in London for our vacation. We'll see all of the cool spooky attractions there, but most of all, they have this new haunted mansion there and Pepper says it's five stars." 

Steve rubbed his face while letting out a long-suffering sigh. "Tony-"

"Wait... this actually sounds pretty cool." Clint interrupted once again. He loved visiting haunted houses and the like. It gave him an excuse to jump into Coulson's arms. Not that it worked all of the time...

Thor's voice boomed as he answered. "We have something similar to what you all call 'haunted houses' in Asgard. I shall attend!" 

Natasha looked a little thoughtful. "I've always wanted to visit England without having to kill anyone." The others shared a look.

Tony started to send smug looks at Steve. And Steve was scowling back in return. Bruce and Coulson were the only ones who havn't said anything now. Tony looked at them expectantly. More so at Bruce. "Well? You guys comeing or what?" 

Bruce sighed glanced at Coulson, who shrugged and looked away with a look that said, _You know I can't leave my idiot alone._ "Fine. But if this blows up in our faces, I'm blaming you." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Tony just looked hurt.

///

"Absolutely not." And with that said, Fury went back to reading over the files on his desk. 

Coulson sighed and spread out his hands. "Look, if Tony doesn't get his way, well, you know what happens." That was a little wrong, but hey, Clint didn't know it (and never will) but he would do almost anything for him. 

Fury looked back up and scowled. "And what about New York? Who will protect this city?" Even though he probably knew the answer.

"You know as much as I do, that Tony has already fixed this problem. The Fantastic Four will look after everything until we come back."

Fury stopped. "Wait a minute, 'we'? What do you mean 'we'?"

Coulson sighed again. "Again, you know I can't leave Clint unattended. You know how often he likes to stray from the group. I have to be there to look after the idiot."

Fury was silent for a moment. Then he sat back with a deep disapproving frown. "Alright. But if this blows up in your faces, I'm blaming Tony."

Coulson turned around to hide the small grin that appeared on his face. "Already decided sir." 

///

Everyone was excited about the vacation. It only took an hour to get everything packed. It was around midafternoon when they boarded one of Tony's private jets. It was a peaceful flight until something happened. Everyone was making pleasant small talk, when Loki, looking burnt and still smoking with daggers lodged in him, landed right in the middle of the jet out of nowhere. 

Thor surged up and out of his seat to aid his brother. "Brother! What happened!?" Loki never got to answer, because when he teleported inside of the jet, he let out a magical pulse as he landed, rendering the jet flightless. The engines had stopped working.

Steve grabbed Tony close to him as he yelled. "Hold on everyone! We're going down!" Thor grabbed ahold of Loki as everyone else held on to something. 

The ground was surging up fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! I've had to do A LOT of classwork. Enjoy! ...
> 
> '...Reader beware, you're in for a scare!'

[Thanos' POV:]

After that meddlesome god had fled, Thanos was ready to initiate his last resort. He was weakened greatly by his encounter with that puny god. How dare he! Thanos had given him an army to get _unlimited_ power, and how does he repay him?! Slinking back like a wounded dog, begging to be taken back, to be given another chance. But then to attack when his back was turned! Of course he intercepted him, and was slowly beating him until he had fled to his little entourage. He hadn't expected the pest to be able to weaken him so. That was why he was summoning his strongest assassin. 

Thanos slumped even more as he lowers his hands from his summonings. A tall figure surrounded by shadows and mist was slowly straightening up from it's limp, puppet-like stance. It had on a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. It's fingers and limbs were overly long and thin. It's bald, white head slowly rose to stare silently at it's summoner. Even though it's skin was white did not mean that it stood out like most white things did. It looked as if it was absorbing the light, making the air around it darker, thus even harder to see. Thanos pretended he didn't feel a shiver fear and excitement. It really was a beautiful specimen...

The figure opened it's mouth with what sounded like faint but loud whispers and bloodcurdling screaming sounding at the same time spilling from it. 

Thanos nodded. "Yes, go kill that troublesome god and his little group. I trust that you will not fail."

Instead of answering, the frightening creature that shouldn't even exist, vanished with a faint beeping sound and static. Slenderman was coming...

 

///

 

[Tony's POV:]

Crickets.

Lots of those irritating buggers by the unending sound of it.

But not just that, Tony could hear trees whispering in the wind. His bones creaked as he started to sit up. It was a hard landing and he would have been worse off if it hadn't been for Cap wrapping his body around him right before they hit the ground. 

He looked around, wondering where the hell they were. They were in a clearing in a forest, and there seemed to be a chain link fence behind him. There seemed to be a tree that was larger than the rest. It had no leaves and there seemed to be something like a piece of paper stuck to the trunk. It was twilight now, the sky was starry and dark with a bloody tinge to it. Geez, was it just him, or did Halloween make everything creepy as fuck? 

Natasha seemed to be up already and was starting to walk toward a tree were Coulson was already climbing to reach something draped over it's branches. Heh... it was Clint. Thor was sitting against a tree with an unconscious Loki in his arms trying to wake him gently. That still blew his mind a bit. What happened to him? Why was he here? He'll figure it out later. Bruce was sitting crossed legged with his fingers pressed to his temples. His skin was a little green, but it was slowly receding. Steve was just now getting up about a foot away. 

The jet was a ways away, wrapped around some broken trees. Guess flying back out of here wasn't an option. Walking sucked.

After everyone was accounted for and the immediate area was checked, they all stood in a tight circle glancing around uncertainly. 

"Well," Tony started cheerfully, "we're fucked." Though his cheerfulness was so fake. 

Everyone seemed to agree.


	4. Chapter 4

[Fury's POV:]

"Director Fury! We have a problem!" Agent Hill stated as she ran into the room. 

Fury was just filing some papers when Hill had ran in. "What happened?" 

Agent Hill stood infront of his desk. "It's the avengers sir. Stark's jet crash landed in an unknown area in London. Ms. Potts informs me that Stark's suit has been destroyed and the tracking device inside of Stark isn't acting right."

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. The universe must hate him passionately. He must have disgraced someone in a previous life or something. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. "Get a group of S.H.E.I.L.D. agents out there and search for them. This had better not be some sort of prank." Hill nodded and left the room. Maybe he was a distasteful bear or something in a past life. Killing hikers and the like...

 

///

 

[Tony's POV:]

Fuck.

Shit.

Damn.

There where so many words for how bad this was. 

After everyone decided to check the jet for any remaining supplies before heading out and trying to find a gate out (The fence was electric. In order for Tony to disable it, he would have to find the fuse box. Until then, they would have to find a gate out. Sadly the place seemed pretty big.) of this godforsaken place. When they got there and had started taking out water, food, and everyone's bags, (That they could find or that weren't destroyed in the crash.) Tony had found his suitcase. It was sliced in half from a cave in on the ceiling of the jet. It was totally worthless now. Hopefully JARVIS knew that the suit had been destroyed and was sending a new one with backup. That was only speculation that JARVIS could even feel the signal from the suit anymore though. 

And that brings up the problem with all of the electronics. For some reason, whenever somebody turned on their phone or tablet, the screen started to fuzz. Electronic devices are now checked off of the list of ways for outside help. Guess they had to do this the traditional way. Check out the area on foot and try to find something to help them find a way out.

At least Steve was in his element. Sort of. "Alright, what the fuck is this?!" Clint exclaimed as he grabbed a piece of paper from that tree Tony saw. There was some scratchy writing on some notebook paper that said something that made everyone nervous.

 

_**ALWAYS WATCHES** _

_**NO EYES** _

 

There was a crude picture of a head with an 'X' for each eye between the two sentences. If you could call them that. Over all, this was creeping everybody out.

"What always watches and has no eyes?" Steve asked from beside Tony. 

"How the fuck would I know?" Clint retorted.

"I don't know, you found it." Steve shrugged. 

Tony sighed and dragged his hands through his hair. "Alright, alright already! Look, let's just keep it so that we can analyze it later, hm?"

Clint and Steve shared a look and shrugged. 

Loki hadn't woken up yet and was draped over Thor's shoulder as Thor nodded. While Natasha and Coulson just stayed silent.

Nothing bad would happen if they kept a tiny piece of paper, right?

Oh how wrong they were.


	5. Cover Art!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took pics from google and made this on Cheeseburger.com


	6. Chapter 6

Was it just Tony, or was there someone beating on a drum not too far from here?

After Clint had showed them the note, the drumming had started and hadn't stopped as of yet.

They had started walking along one of the paths leading away from where the first note was found. "We've been walking for about 15 minutes now and that drumming hasn't gotten quieter or stopped. What the hell?!" Tony shivered. This was getting creepier my the minute.

"Either whoever is drumming is following us... or there is no drummer." Everyone whipped their heads to look at Thor. Loki had woken up and was reclining in Thor's arms stiffly. He had tried to escape at first, but the pain was to harsh. So he had stopped and stayed. "There is only one entity that makes this noise after a note is found. If I had woken up sooner, I would have warned you not to touch that foul page in the first place! Now you may have sealed our fate!"

"Brother! Surly not-!" Thor looked like he was about to hurl. Loki only looked at him. "Damn."

Tony looked back and forth between the two brothers. "Okay, what the fuck? Who the hell are you two talking about? What entity? Has it been following us this whole time?!" He jumped and looked around. He didn't see anything. Yet.

"It is a creature that should not exist. An entity of the night. A dark but white assassin. He is called, the Slenderman." Loki looked grave.

Tony shook his head. "No, no. That can't possible be."

Loki tilted his head. "And why ever not? Sadly, he is as real as you and me."

"He is a myth! A bedtime story to make kids not wander off alone at night!" He should know. The only story his father had ever told him was the one about Slenderman. He got a kick out of seeing Tony run screaming whenever someone pale and in a black suit with a red tie came at him. There was even one time that he had thought that he had seen him watching one night. Tony had been coming back inside after finding his ball, when he had felt that something was watching him. He had turned around slowly. There, in the woods. Halfway behind a tree, was Slenderman. He had screamed and ran. He couldn't hear it, but he knew that it was following him. He knew that as soon as he looked behind him, he would be _right there_. But right as he felt a hand caressing his face, and his head was filling with static, his mother opened the door. 

"Tony? What's wrong?" She had bent down and picked him up as he barreled into her arms, sobbing. "You're so pale and cold! Shh, it's alright, mommy's got you. Tony looked up one last time and saw... nothing. Slenderman was gone. 

It was only when he had turned fifteen that he had made himself believe that there was no Slenderman. That it was just a bad dream. But to hear that it was supposed to be here with them. In these very woods. Close enough for them to hear it's hunting call. It was all he could do not to run screaming and brave the electric fence.

As if Steve could hear his thoughts, he wound an arm around his waist, squeezing him tightly.

"You've seen it haven't you?" Loki looked at him as if in wonder. "No one had ever lived to tell the tale of the Slenderman without dieing soon after. I wonder why, why he spared you. Because that's the only option. No one escapes the Slenderman without him wanting you to." Loki shook his head and took on a distant look. "It is said that Thanos had made him, but that is not the case. He has existed far longer than even the Allfather. Thanos had only woken him up."

"Well, whatever this thing actually is, we have to be on our guard. If anyone dies, then you're fired." Coulson walked up, checking the rounds of his gun. There had been no ammunition whatsoever. That didn't stop him from using the gun in some other, creative ways.

Tony almost laughed. Almost. 

Now that Tony was looking a little better, (but was still shaking a bit) Steve spoke up. "If that thing is following us, then I suggest we get a move on. No use in standing around here out in the open and risking a bad case of Deaditis."

Tony looked up in surprise. "When did you start reading Harry Dresden?"

Steve gave him a sheepish grin. "When JARVIS told me that it was one of your favorite series." Tony's heart beat faster. Steve was so cute sometimes. 

"Alright enough mush, let's go." Clint shoved his way pass the two lovebirds. He wouldn't say, but he was getting scared.

Coulson could see the signs. He rarely ever saw them. That was why he never (almost never) let Clint get away with faking it. 

He walked up and stayed close. Lightly brushing his hand against Clint's. Clint looked over and offered a relieved smile. This was one of those times why he loved his handler so much. 

Bruce and Natasha just shook their heads and kept on walking. 

Loki tried to wriggle free once more. He was NOT a damsel in distress for Thor to rescue. Again.

"Brother, you must not move so much. Let me carry you until you are healed enough, alright?" Thor gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

Damn. It was almost impossible to say no to those eyes. And even though he has said no before, he relents. 

Thor beams down at him and continues on. 

And off they go, weather they knew or not, toward the second page.

 

///

 

Find.

Lead.

Hunt. 

Kill.

Slender watched the curious creatures from afar. Not yet to be seen. 

He knew that the god had known that he was there. 

What he had not known however, was that there was already someone there. Someone he had hunted and let go unharmed. 

His pet. 

He had wanted to find him again and claim what was his long ago, but _Thanos_ had other plans. And in order for the titan to keep his false sense of security, he did as he was told. It was entertaining to see the titan preen over having such a powerful creature under his control. So, he put up with it.

But he was growing bored with all of the same thing, again, and again. 

Kill this, kill that. 

Maim her, maim him. 

Boring. Boring. BORING!!!

But _oh_. His favorite catch. His one and only prized possession. 

Anthony Edward Stark. 

Left all alone on his little shelf of loneliness.

Time to take him out to _play_.

~TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Tony was starting to hate these creepy woods more and more. 

The only thing that's alleviating some of the creep factor is trading favorite parts in the Harry Dresden series with Steve. 

"So, my favorite book is Fool Moon. Harry was so badass turning into a werewolf! And he set his differences with Marcone aside and saved him, along with everyone else." Steve stated a-matter-of-factly.

"I know right!? Though, I really think that Harry should totally jump Marcone's bones. It's a long time overdue." Tony enthused. 

Steve laughed. "Yeah. They have _way_ too much chemistry to keep on denying it. They're gone for the other, they just don't know how to show it."

Clint looks thoughtful. "So that's why they always fight and banter so much. You can practically taste the sexual tension between them." They all nod.

Steve looks back at Tony smiling. "But seriously Tony, what's your favorite book in the series?"

Tony rolls his eyes. "You already know." Steve just keeps looking at him expectantly. Tony does a double take. "Are you serious!? You haven't guessed already!?"

"No, I'm pretty sure Sirius was Harry Potter's dogfather." Steve smirks at Tony as he gapes at the other man. Then he bursts out in loud guffaws.

"OH MY GOD! You did NOT just go there! Oh god, I fucking love you!" Tony wiped the tears from his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. "But seriously though, my favorite book is Dead Beat. Why? Dinosaurs, man. Fucking dinosaurs. He literally managed to reanimate a FUCKING TYRANNOSAURUS REX AND RODE HER TO GLORY." Tony sighs and looks dreamily at nothing. "I wish I could do that. All I can do, is make a very life like robot. Hmm, you know what? I might just do that when we get out of this hell hole."

Steve laughs and kisses Tony softly. "Yeah, Dead Beat was a good one too. And the dinosaur thing could be cool. Just don't loose control of it and have an incident like in Jurassic Park movies. God, what a mess that would be..." They all shuddered at that. (They had been bullied into a Jurassic Park marathon by Tony when he learned that everyone except for Clint hadn't seen the 'epic prehistoric movie series.')

He's really going to have to do it now. He fucking loves those movies...

They all get roused from their thoughts when they see another shiny page on... a giant red... rusty... dick?

"What the fuck!?" Tony, Clint, Steve, and surprisingly, Loki.

The page glitters in the moonlight that reads;

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"That's totally fine with us, just let us get out of here..." Tony grumbles.

Natasha walks over and gingerly plucks the page off of the big red... thing. "Is this sanitary?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not." Bruce says a little distractedly. He looks slightly pale too. And... is that static on his glasses?

Clint walks around the tall obstruction. "I think it's a giant dildo." 

Tony snorts. "Well, obviously. Being the Slenderman must be pretty lonely. And he must have something tall enough to satisfy that tall fucker." Then he stops and shakes his head quickly. "Ugh, lets just take the note and keep on going before I barf." 

They and nod and start to head out but Thor stops and looks around. "Stop. Where is Banner?" They all stop and start looking around too. A very cold and terrifying realization hits them all at the same time like a ton of bricks.

Bruce has disappeared.

 

///

 

Pretty.

Pretty little green monster.

A monster.

Just. 

Like.

HIM.

Look Tony,

A new playmate.

Just for yo~ou.

Soon.

Very.

VERY.

SOON.

 

~TBC...


	8. One, Two, Buckle My Shoe... Three, Four, Shut The Door...

Bruce was gone.

Just like that. 

Poof! 

Taken without a sound.

Everyone started to freak out and began calling the stolen doctor. 

That soon stopped when Loki snarled at them to keep their voices down. They didn't want to encourage the creature to take them faster.

Tony felt shaken up and guilty. Bruce was standing _right_ behind him! How could he have been taken without so much as a peep?

It was in that moment that Tony realized the bigger picture here.

Slenderman was going to take them all, unless they found a way to get out.

The others must have realized this too because they all huddled back into a group again. 

Clint was the first to speak up. "W-what are we going to do now!? Bruce is gone and that pale fucker is getting closer to us as we speak!"

Coulson held Clint close, which he rarely does in public, but these were drastic times. "I've read a file on this type of situation with this 'Slenderman' before in Fury's office. The logical thing to do now, is to collect all of these pages and see if that opens the gate from where we started. Once we get out, we find Bruce and get the fuck out of Dodge."

Everyone seemed to like that plan, so they set off to do just that.

They've been walking around for about 15 minutes when the came upon a beaten up red truck infront of a run down yellow shed. 

Tony walked up to the truck and tried to hot wire it. 

It didn't work. All that came out was this strange static that came from the radio. Steve tried to bust down the door of the shed, but it was like the door was made out of titanium and wouldn't budge.

What they did find was a page on the backside of the shed. 

There weren't any words on it this time, just a couple of badly drawn trees and a man standing among them. 

Steve pulled Tony closer before speaking. "Well, at least we found another page." No one seemed too excited to hear the news.

"That's all fine and dandy, but that still doesn't bring Bruce back." Clint grunted from under Coulson's arm. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "It might. This is a supernatural being. Meaning, collecting these pages just might be the ticket out of h-here." She stuttered that last part. But seeing that the rest of the group were too busy examining the new found page to notice. Tony did, but payed it no heed. 

Loki spoke up from Thor's firm, but gentle hold. "And that's great too!" There was a lot of sarcasm there. "But is Slenderman going to just let us take the key that let's his victim's escape? I think not. In order for us to win this, we need to accomplish one thing: What is his weakness. What will give us enough time to get out and not hunt us down afterward." 

Thor nods. "My brother has come to a good conclusion. We need to find this creature's weakness, acquire all of the pages, find the man of anger, and escape."

Steve sighs and looks around. Then blinks and whirls around in a panic. 

Tony grabs Steve's arm, stopping him from frantically looking inside of the truck. "Steve? What's wrong?" 

Steve stops and holds Tony close. "Natasha's gone..." He says with despair thick in his voice. 

Everyone startles and looks around. 

It's true. 

Natasha's vanished into thin air. 

 

 

///

 

 

Fire.

Her hair is like a flame that draws a moth in at night.

But also dangerous...

Oh, yes.

She almost found out his weakness...

We can't have that, now can we?

No...

The pretty monster and the feisty flame...

Oh, you'll love our new toys Tony...

You'll be my favorite, don't you worry...

I'll have you back so~on...

Just.

You.

_Wait._


	9. No Hope In Sight

They're dead. 

No doubt about it.

They're sitting ducks and there's nothing they can do about it. 

After the major freak out that Natasha's disappearance brought, they set off once again. There only hope was to find the rest of the pages. And if that doesn't work then... Well, no one wants to think about that possibility.

They had been stumbling around for about fifteen minutes when they come to a... brick plus sign? It looked like two brick walls had tried to preform intercourse, and failed horribly. 

But, there was a page on it. 

_Can't Run_

Now didn't that make everyone feel all nice and cosey? 

This seemed to be the last straw for Clint, because after a muttered, 'Oh yes I can, just watch me you faceless fuck!' and took off running off of the dirt path and into the dark trees to the left.

"Clint! NO!!!" Coulson tries to grab him, but he slips past too quickly for him to get a good grip on the panicked archer. The secret agent turns and bounds after him, ignoring the desperate protests of the team behind them.

Since no one dared to follow, silence rolled through the small clearing as the rest of the team looked at one another in disbelief. 

Loki stared at the parting of trees the two had headed off in before turning away with a dismayed huff. "Well, they're dead." 

Everyone snapped they're heads towards Loki and glared.

Loki raised a shaky eyebrow and shrugged. "What? It was the most likely conclusion." He wriggles a bit, but Thor gets the idea and reluctantly lets him go. He's good enough to walk on his own. 

They speed up. Four pages left with four people to get them. The clock is ticking.

 

 

///

 

 

Heh.

He he ha.

HA HE HA HEH E-

AHA HA HA HA HA!!!

He always tells them...

And they always run...

And the tag-along.

He'll find a use for him somehow.

Tick tock, tick tock

The mechanical mouse ran up the clock

The clock never ended 

The mouse was caught

Hickory... 

Dickory... 

DOCK!


	10. The Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a pic I found on google! By cpxavier on deviantart.
> 
> http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/110/5/2/slenderman__v2_0_by_cpxavier-d62bmxe.jpg

Tony had a feeling that their time was almost up.

They had been walking around for about twenty minutes when they stumbled upon what looked like a bath house. It was brick with no doors.

No one wanted to enter the suspicious building, but they needed those pages.

They cautiously entered the building and found dirty cracked tiles and a creepy looking chair sitting upright across the hall from them.

Steve spoke up first, "I don't know about you guys, but I've got a bad feeling about this..." 

Tony nodded, "Let's just hope that that chair is just sending some bad vibes." 

They kept on walking and soon ending up in a room with another chair in it. When they got close to the chair, there was another page on the seat that read,

_DON'T LOOK_

_OR IT TAKES YOU_

Everyone was silent for a while. 

"Well, then I guess we try not to look at it then. Hopefully, we wont need to." Loki spoke up. They all knew that that was unlikely.

When they stepped out of the room they found the same chair on it's side on the floor. 

Tony blinked, "Wait, wasn't that chair right side up just a minute ago?" 

Shivering, they pressed on.

Before the exited the bath house, they found yet another page, this one stating the obvious.

It had a crudely drawn Slenderman with a few trees around him with the word,

_FOLLOWS_

to the right side of the page trailing downward. 

Tony glares at the piece of shiny paper, "No shit." He spits out and turns to go back.

He never expected HIM to be standing there.

Tony screams and lurches back, almost causing everyone behind him to stumble and fall.

Slenderman slowly tilts his head as he observes his pet and whats left of his little 'friends' as they flee the building. Time to give chase.

Tony and the others find themselves surrounded by a bunch of gas tanks. 

Thor turns and finds yet another page a few gas tanks down. They snatch it up as they run past. This one is misleading.

_LEAVE ME ALONE_

That pisses Steve off. "Leave us alone first!" He yells back at Slender as he slowly advances behind them.

They keep running until they get to a cement tube stuck in the ground and finally find their last page. 

_HELP ME_

Confused, Tony looks at Steve. "Could the others have drawn this?" He's a little out of breath and his heart is beating erratically.

Steve shakes his head. "I don't think so, we already knew that we needed eight pages, so how could they write one?"

Tony nods and make a horrendous mistake.

He looks behind him.

Slenderman is _right there_.

Just like he had imagined all those years ago.

Tony, enthralled, stops and stares.

Static is filling his vision.

He can only hear a buzzing that's continuing to grow louder.

He sees Slender reach forward, cupping his face and bringing it close to his gaping maw filled with silver fangs and cobwebs.

And then he kisses him.

Tony, unable to move and is feeling more faint by the second, can slightly see Steve and the others attacking.

The engineer falls backward as all breath leaves him.

 

///

 

"-ny" 

He feels as if he's at the bottom of a large lake. Being drowned by the heavy blackness as it tried to drag him downward once more.

"-ony..."

Tony just wants to sleep. He doesn't want to wake up ever again. From the corner of his eye, he could just make out two impossibly long arms reaching out to him, beckoning him closer. 

They want him to fall into their embrace and never leave them again. 

And he wants to. 

God does he want to. 

But before the arms could encase him in a ironclad embrace, a rather familiar shield slams into him, causing him to shoot out of the arms and heavy darkness.

"TONY!!" Steve screams as Tony finally comes to, coughing violently. Steve squeezes him tightly, sobbing. "I-I saw you f-fall! When I checked you, you-you weren't breathing! I thought that you we-were dead!" Tony squeezes Steve back, just as fiercely. After a long while, he looks around. 

His team.

They were all back.

Tony then looks off to the side, and violently retches.

Not five feet from him lies the still body of Slenderman.

His tentacles have all been chopped off, black pus oozing from the lifeless figure. 

The engineer looks at Steve. "What the hell happened?" He croaks out. 

Steve, still holding onto Tony securely, explains. "When you collapsed, Thor an I attacked while Loki went to find the others. When he did, Natasha told him that monster's weakness. His tentacles. So, Loki then wrapped all of the pages around one of his daggers and hacked them off when the others knocked him down for a moment. Afterwards, we tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't." Steve looks as if he was about to start crying again, so Tony kisses him softly. 

Bruce walks up to the two slowly. "There's one more thing..." Tony looks up at him inquiringly. He takes off his glasses and looks down. "When we found you, we found strange... tattoo on your tongue." 

"What?" Tony sticks out his tongue, trying to see whatever it was. All he could see was a bit of black and that was it. "What is it?" He asks worryingly. Nat walks up this time and hands him a compact mirror. Tony clicks it open and sticks his tongue out again. This time he can see the whole thing. It looked like a black circle with an 'X' in the middle of it. He frowns in confusion. "But what does it mean?"

Bruce sighs and starts to clean his glasses. "We don't know. We think that the creature branded you somehow when it... _kissed_ you." Tony feels as if he's about to barf again. 

Coulson walks up and smiles apologetically. "Sorry, but I've been kidnapped, gotten the shit scared out of me, and then tossed around for good measure. I called S.H.E.I.L.D. when the signal on my phone suddenly came back as soon as the monster died. They're ready for us, so we got to go." He nods to the rest of the team (plus Loki, who looks smug but beaten up and covered in black ooze), turns and walks down a path where he can see lights coming from the newly opened gate.

Steve helps Tony up as the others make their way to the helicopters and vans.

When they reach Fury standing next to a helicopter, he beckons them inside. "I'll have the cleanup crew pick up the corpse." 

But before they could fly off, an agent a part of the cleanup crew trots over with a confused and spooked look on his face. "Sir! Sir, they're nothing there! Just some black substance on the ground!" Shouting in order to be heard over the copter blades.

Everyone pales.

Fury presses a finger to his comms unit in his ear. "Everyone fall back! We've gotten what we've came for! Let's move!" And with that, the helicopter lifted, allowing the traumatized heroes to escape, never to see or hear from the Slenderman, ever again.

 

///

 

.

 

 

..

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

I̫͉͙̫̟̲͔̋'͕̏ͤ͒̄͒́̚͜M̫͎͖̲͌̈̽ͧͨͦ̕ ͬ͏̳S͍̻̹̮̋̈͋ͩ̅͐ͤͅT͖̪͙̲͑̄͟I̡̲ͥ̌̚L͈̰͉̪͈ͯͪ̀ͥ̍͊̾ͅL̞̭̬͗ͮͪͯͫ͌͛ ̬̺͔ͪͪ͛͊ͣͬ̓͝ͅH̼͐ͣͣE̎͝R͈̜̰̮̩Ę͍͔ͨ͋

 

I̠̘͋͋̉'̎͆Mͬ̾͐̑͟ ̱͕̱̭ͯ̚S̟̪̩ͥT̗̻́̊̈́͞Iͧͩ͗ͧ̾͛L͍̩̔͒̌ͩ̀͋͞Ḽ̮̤̞̪͚ ̹̼̯̮̥̲͑̋̌̐́H͈͚͓̲ͬ̔̈́È̓͑̽͐́ͤR̺̳̞̫̳̹̠̊ͣE̬͍ͮ͋

 

I͎͙̟̱̠ͣ̈́ͯͧ̀'͔̽̍̔M͈͈͇ͨ̇͌ ̰̆̀̄͒ͬ͌͠S͚̗̮̭̬̗̄͡T̶̮̿I͚̖̲ͩ͆̿̈̍͘Ḷ̻͓̥̥͓͌ͬ͋̂̅ͤ̑͜L̜̩̝͉͈͔͗ ̬̰̫̦̼̟͒ͫ̔̒ͬH̫̪̻ͫ͋ͦ̽ͪ͒̾Ĕ͚ͪ́R̵͖̗̠ͤE̴̟̜̖͐

 

 

///

END(?)

///


End file.
